Grammar?
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Cara cepat belajar bahasa inggris adalah melalui cerita. Benarkah? Sedikit cerita cinta mereka yang dihubungkan dengan Grammar. EXO official couple. Hope you enjoy it!


**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Grammar?**

.

.

.

**Simple Present Tense –TaoRis-**

.

_Tao Loves Kris_

_._

Tao membaca ukiran-ukiran huruf yang kini terpampang jelas dipapan tulis. Tapi kenapa _Seosangnim_-nya menulis kalimat itu disana?

"Tao, apa maksudmu menulis kalimat ini dikertas jawabanmu, Heh? Kau pikir _Quiz_ kemarin itu permainan?"

Baekhyun, sang guru tengah marah sekarang. Ia kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tao, memasang tatapan garang dari balik kacamatanya.

"_Mian Seosangnim_"

Tao bergetar mengatakannya. Ia menggenggam erat meja didepannya. "T-Tao tidak menulis kalimat itu dijawaban Tao"

Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan ekspresi pura-pura bingung. "Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang menulisnya di_ Quiz_ kemarin? Kau pikir aku tak hafal tulisan muridku sendiri?"

Sang guru pun menyodorkan kasar kertas ulangan singkat Tao, membuat beberapa siswa yang bertempat duduk disekitarnya menjelonjorkan kepalanya, penasaran untuk melihat.

.

_1. Tao Loves Kris_

_._

Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajah manisnya. Ini benar-benar tulisannya. Tapi, tulisan ini ia tulis saat pelajaran olahraga kemarin, dimana Kris sedang bermain basket dengan kerennya.

Siapa yang menukarnya?

Tao menolehkan kepalanya kearah sahabat karibnya yang berkulit tan. Yang dilihat hanya memasang cengiran kudanya, membuat Tao menggertakkan giginya.

Sial, Kai mengerjainya!

"Lalu bagaimana Tao-_ah_? _Quiz_ kecil kemarin hanya 1 soal, tak apa jika aku membuatnya salah?" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum sinisnya.

'Membuatnya salah? Berarti ia akan dapat nol?'

Tao menggeleng kecil mendengarnya. Walaupun hal itu hanya _Quiz_ kecil, Tao tak boleh melewatkannya. Tak boleh. Ia tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran ini. Jika ia dapat nilai buruk dalam _Quiz-quiz_, apa yang akan mengangkat nilainya nanti?

"_Seosangnim_, kau tak bisa menyalahkannya!"

Suara berat itu mengiterupsi mereka, membuat seluruh pandangan kelas tertuju kearahnya. Tao mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mengetes penglihatannya.

"Bukankah kalimatnya memenuhi syarat?"

Suara itu kembali membelanya, membuat jantung Tao berdegup kencang. Apa alasan Kris membelanya? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berbicara secara langsung.

"Bagaimana kau pikir itu memenuhi syarat?"

Oh, sepertinya Byun Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Tao Loves Kris. Jelas-jelas ia menulisnya dengan _Simple Present Tense._ Sebuah kalimat yang menggunakan _Simple Present_ memiliki beberapa kemungkinan-"

"Pertama, itu bisa saja sekedar sekilas info, seperti aku menulis atau aku membaca. Dan tak mungkin bukan kata cinta ditujukan untuk itu?"

Dada Tao bergemuruh. Mana mungkin kalimat cintanya berarti sedangkal itu?

"Kedua, itu bisa saja sebuah _Daily activities _atau kebiasaan. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin ditekankan pembuat kalimat disini, karena toh, terkadang seseorang akan melewatkan kebiasaannya"

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati mendengar perkataan Kris. Baginya ini lucu, karena seorang seperti Kris menghindari menyebut nama Tao dan menggantinya dengan 'pembuat kalimat'. Ada untungnya juga ia menjadi guru disaat masih muda, bisa merasakan hiruk-pikuk adegan seperti ini.

"Jadi, menurut saya yang ingin ditekankan penulis disini adalah-"

Kalimat Kris tergantung, ia sepertinya gugup sekarang.

"Fakta"

Beberapa siswa terdengar berbisik-bisik, membuat argument mereka sendiri. Merasa kelasnya mulai tidak kondusif, Baekhyun mengetuk meja disampingnya keras, membuat siswa-siswi diam kembali.

"Ehm" Kris berdeham menghilangkan kegugupannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik nafasnya panjang, melanjutkan perkataannya yang telah membuat beberapa orang penasaran disana.

"Tao Loves Kris. Disini jelas bahwa penulisnya ingin mengatakan jika perasaanya adalah kebenaran, sama seperti mengatakan Seoul adalah ibu kota Korea. Tak akan pernah berubah. Dahulu. Kini. Dan nanti"

Bersamaan dengan Kris menjelaskan, wajah Tao mulai berubah.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil saat menatap kedua orang itu bergantian. Semburat merah terlihat jelas diwajah mereka, membuat mereka terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang!

"Kenapa kau yakin begitu?"

Kris mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Tao dengan mata elangnya. "Karena aku berharap begitu"

Perkataan Kris sukses membuat Tao berteriak sekarang

Tak berapa lama, terdengar 'Cie-cie'-an dan siul-siulan tak jelas dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dan oh, sepertinya Tao harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kai nanti.

.

.

.

**Conditional Sentence –SuLay-**

"Soal terakhir" Baekhyun menghela nafas, menatap wajah muridnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Yah, sekarang ia tengah memberikan ulangan, dengan 19 soal yang berkategori sangat sulit bagi mereka.

"_Seosangnim_, bisakah kau membuat soal yang lebih mudah? Setidaknya agar kami bisa dapat nilai 5"

Terdengar suara keluhan dari salah satu siswa. Ia adalah Lay, siswa yang terkenal cerewet dikelas. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, menatap Lay dari kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, karena salah satu teman kalian meminta begitu, aku akan memberikan soal yang paling mudah untuk nomor terakhir"

Beberapa siswa berteriak girang, dengan semangat mendengarkan soal yang akan dibacakan.

"Buatlah kalimat fakta dari _Conditional Sentence_ berikut"

Lay tersenyum senang. Kalau hanya fakta dari _Conditional Sentence_, ia bisa mengerjakannya.

_._

_If Lay were not a male person-_

.

Lay masih menulis kalimat tersebut dengan santainya.

.

_If Lay were not a male person, Suho would love him_

_._

**Cetik**

Pensil Lay patah saking kagetnya. Ke-kenapa disoalnya harus ada namanya?

"Lay, kenapa kau tak melanjutkan menulis?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan sok pertahian, diiringi berbagai bisikan kecil disekitarnya.

-"Baekhyun_ Seosangnim_ jahat ya…. Sudah tahu Lay ditolak Suho, masih saja dibahas"-

-"Benar-benar cerdik! Lihat, sekarang betapa malunya dia!-

-"Lay, kasihan sekali dia"-

Lay menutup matanya, tak kuasa melanjutkan tulisannya. Mungkin ia akan membiarkan kertas jawabannya kosong sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mamasuki ruangan dengan berseri-seri. Hari ini ia akan membagikan hasil ulangan kemarin, sambil membahas beberapa bagian soalnya.

"Good morning students" Baekhyun nerkata sambil menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Good morning Mister"

Terdengar Koor bersamaan dari seluruh kelas. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku, dan semuanya diam. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh hari ini.

Kenapa Lay tak menyelanya?

"Lay, are you okay?" tanyanya.

Lay mengangguk, lalu meletakkan kepalanya kembali kemeja. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ini gara-gara soal itu? Ayolah, Baekhyun hanya bercanda kemarin.

"Oke, hari ini saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan kemarin. Bagi yang namanya saya panggil, harap maju kedepan"

Baekhyun memanggil satu per satu siswanya. Yang dipanggil pun satu per satu maju, mengambil kertas jawabannya berurutan.

"Kim Junmyeon"

Nama Suho dipanggil, mambuat Lay mangangkat kepalanya. 'Apa jawaban Suho kemarin?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Zhang Yixing"

Nama Lay dipanggil dan ia kaget sekarang. Kenapa setelah Suho harus dirinya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Lay berjalan dengan gugup, hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak tangan Suho dan membuat kertas ulangan Suho jatuh sekarang.

_._

_100_

.

'Apa yang ia harapkan?' batin Lay

Suho kini terlihat memungut kertasnya cepat-cepat, tak mau Lay melihat nilainya. Suho melirik kecil kewajah Lay, memastikan. Ekspresi Lay kini berubah, menandakan Lay telah melihat nilainya.

Sial!

Lay kembali melanjutkan jalannya, mengambil kertas ulangannya dimeja Baekhyun, lalu melewati Suho begitu saja saat kembali.

"Suho, bisa kau membantu _Seosangnim _menuliskan jawabannya didepan kelas? Kau satu-satunya yang mendapat nilai 100 sekarang"

Suara Baekhyun menginterupsinya, membuat Suho maju kedepan mengambil spidol dan menuju papan tulis didepan kelas.

Sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

Kenapa ekspresi Lay begitu?

Kenapa Lay terlihat lesu?

Apa Lay masih menyukainya?

Bolehkah Suho berharap seperti itu?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu dengan mantap menuliskan jawabannya dari nomor 1 hingga 20.

.

_20. Lay is a male person, But Suho love him_

_._

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara bisikan dari penjuru kelas. Bukankah jawaban Suho itu salah? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun _Seosangnim _memberinya nilai 100? Jangan-jangan ia pilih kasih pada Suho?

"Suho-ah, kau menulis jawaban yang salah. Kemarin itu bukan jawabanmu! Cepat tulis yang benar!" perintah Baekhyun.

Suho masih terdiam, sama sekali tak mengangkat bahkan menggeser spidol yang dipegangnya.

"Suho, tuliskan jawabanmu yang benar, atau aku akan memotong nilaimu!" ancamnya.

Suho menatap Baekhyun yakin, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kearah tempat duduk Lay.

"Aku tidak peduli _Seosangnim, _karena bagiku sekarang, itulah jawaban yang benar"

Jawaban Suho yang tak terduga, sukses membuat Lay tersenyum sumringah, diikuti beberapa deheman deri teman-temannya. Sepertinya cara Suho menjawab akan populer sekarang. Menjawab berdasarkan kenyataan, bukan soal.

Dan Oh, sepertinya Baekhyun tak akan memakai nama siswa lagi sebagai contoh.

.

.

.

TaoRis-SuLay End

Sedikit tambahan kata dari author, untuk kazuma b'tomat, dan githa, dan semua yang baca, maaf jika kalian pas baca nemuin salahnya...

saya ngetiknya malem, dan baru dibaca ulang siang hari...

yang bagian Lay itu copas atasnya... gak nyadar jadi..

untuk lebih jelasnya mohon login, agar bisa diPM...

semoga readers berkenan memaafkan...


End file.
